


Of Course.

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, mention of sam with relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are house mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course.

The door swung open and Gabriel stepped through, a swagger in his step and a gleam in his eyes.       “Hello!” He announced his presence, and Sam looked up, eyes rimmed with red. Gabriel’s cheerful demeanour dropped. “Samarama? What’s eatin’ you?” He hurried over to his room mate, wrapping his arm round his shoulders. 

 "It’s Jess… She died… In a house fire… I don’t know what to do…“ He mumbled into Gabriel’s shirt, hand twisting in the fabric, holding the smaller man closer.   
 "Oh, fuck, uh… Want me to go grab the ice cream?” He asked quietly, running his hand through his own hair, pushing the dusty blonde locks away from his eyes.   
 "No, Gabe, stay with me, please.“ Sam didn’t look up and Gabriel just sighed, wrapping both arms around Sam now.  
 "Of course Sammoose.”

Gabriel bounded into the room, a grin on his face and backpack swung over his shoulder. He’d gone to visit his brother for the weekend, and it was late on a Sunday night.   
 "Sammykins, I’m home!“ He called, dumping his bag in the hallway and running up the stairs to Sam’s room. He found Sam curled up in a ball underneath his bed covers.   
 "Madison left me. She’s moving away - to Paris, and she doesn’t want a long distance thing.” Gabriel’s shoulders dropped and he walked across the room, pulling the covers back away from Sam’s head and stroked his hair.   
 "You wanna come watch 101 Dalmations with me?“  
 "No, sorry Gabe. Would you mind sitting with me though?”  
 "Of course Samski.“

A loud cry of Gabriel you ASSHOLE resounded across the street as Gabriel entered his own house, grinning. Castiel seemed to have found out he’d replaced all his socks with rainbow thigh highs. He took the stairs two at a time, barrelling into Sam’s bedroom.   
 "Samalam you’ll never guess what I just-” Sam was hunched over a text book, lamp light low, sniffing. “Let me guess, Ruby?”  
 "She cheated on me. Three times. In a week.“ Sam turned his chair towards Gabriel and he just shook his head.   
 "Maybe you should give up on women Sam-my-man.” Gabriel closed Sam’s door behind him, sitting on the floor and pulling a slightly squashed Snickers from his pocket. He threw it to Sam - who caught it.   
 "Cheers Gabe.“  
 "of course.”

Gabriel come home from a week at Cas’ tired. Cas had thin walls, and a new boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait to sleep properly. Gabriel headed into Sam’s room off instinct.   
 "Hey, Samaroo.“  
 "Hey, Gabe, I wanna talk to you about something.”  
 "Shoot.“  
 "There’s uh.. Someone I like. Who’s not a girl. They’re always there for me, they listen to me whine about everything, and they’re handsome to boot.”  
 "Jeez man you can’t talk about your brother like that, that’s incest!“ He grinned, flicking a jelly bean into the air and catching it in his mouth, chewing.   
 "What? No- you asshole. You.”  
 "Wait, what, me?“ Gabriel spun around, stopping reading Sam’s Shakespeare poster, and found Sam standing inches away from him.   
 "Yes, you.”  
 "Well Sam, of course." The kiss they shared was better than anything Gabriel could have suggested they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I love you all~~  
> Find me on tumblr; whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
